The Wanderer
by BohemianGinger
Summary: Madison has lost everything, her home, her best friend, her father and herself. Filled with rage and her own self pity, she runs from the one thing she has left, Sarah Lyons, and straight into the arms of the fierce Ranger, Reilly. Its not all smooth sailing for our Lone Wanderer as she has to overcome her own failings and decide just who has really captured her heart.


Chapter One: Assault on the Statesman

The Lone wanderer, Maddie, was something different. A last bastion of hope in the desolate wasteland, fearless and righteous. She was celebrated among the wastelanders, a living legend. She wandered from here to there, rebuilding settlements and helping anyone who asked her. From delivering letters to liberating big town. That was Maddie. She was fair and just, and people just didn't get her. She hated everything wrong with the world. Slavers, raiders and their ilk but she had immense compassion for everyone who struggled daily in this desolate wasteland. Then the Enclave came, and they murdered her father in front of her and Maddie learned the hard way, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Maddie was working her way through the Mall, enjoying the sights of the ruined city, taking her hurt and anger out on the creatures infesting what was once the seat of power of one of the greatest nations on the face of the planet. She meandered through the ruins, grieving the loss of her father and lover whilst battling her own inner turmoil.

She was ignoring the brotherhood and their call to arms, Sarah Lyons and her pride the only beacon of light in her dark existence but Maddie couldn't face her, her stupid tryst with the woman with the golden mane and sparkling eyes keeping her far far away from the Citadel. It's not like she hadn't dealt with this before, she just couldn't this time. For a long time Maddie pined for Amata, the one sided relationship effectively breaking Maddie after she killed the overseer and left the vault. She was only trying to protect her best friend from the horrific beating she was seconds away from receiving but things escalated.

Maddie would never forget Amatas cries over her father's cold, lifeless body, screaming for her Daddy. Maddie was haunted, unwilling to experience that hurt and anger again. Now with the current threat from the Enclave and the pressure from the Brotherhood of Steel she was on the run, fearing the same situation with Sarah. Not that she would kill Elder Lyons, but the potential heartbreak of watching Sarah die was enough to force Madison on the run. So here she was, hiding in the ruins of Washington D.C. thoroughly miserable without Sarah, the only comfort she had left in this broken world.

Underworld truly was grim. Maddie winced at the stench of rotting flesh. A city of conscious decomposing humans, no wonder it smelled like the aftermath of battle. Maddie surveyed her surroundings as one of the ghouls slinked his way over. Winthorpe was his name.

He said the usual scripted greeting; don't make trouble, keep your nose out from where it doesn't belong and no hate crimes. Maddie got the message loud and clear and before long was trading with the local vendor, Tulip, swapping bullets for stimpaks.

She'd been grazed by a stray Mutie shot, just along the top of her ear through her gorgeous blonde hair. Thankfully the hulking yellow giants accuracy was a little off. Must be due to the huge hands that accompanied the twisted and enlarged human form.

"Stimpaks ain't gonna cut that smoothskin, Docs at the end of the hall, he'll stitch that right up." Maddie handed Tulip a fistful of caps for her purchases and headed down the hall, Tulip shouting after her "come back soon… Please."

She entered the clinic, aptly named The Chop Shop and was surprised to see that except for one other unconscious woman she was the only one there. The woman was definitely not a ghoul, she could tell that much. Her fiery orange hair gave that away but her other features were hidden as she had her back to the room. Maddie was transfixed. Who is she? Why is there another smoothskin in Underworld?

The physician, Doctor Barrows, broke her silent reverie, he seen the wound right away and already had a needle and thread in hand. Maddie groaned as he sutured her skin back together and cleaned the blood from her face revealing baby blue eyes and perfect pink lips hidden under a veil of gore.

After he let her go, she studied her surroundings. She was a little disconcerted to see windows overlook a pen for glowing ones, extremely radioactive ferals who wouldn't hesitate to rip her limb from limb.

Everything else in the room was what you'd expect to find in a wasteland clinic. It was nicer than both Megaton and Rivet City she thought to herself absentmindedly then her eyes were drawn back to the comatose redhead. "who is she?" she asked the doc

"Reilly, at least that's what it says on her combat armour. She was in pretty rough shape when she was brought in here but she's stable. I'm sure the rest of Reilly's Rangers will come looking for her and pick her up in time." ''Reilly's Rangers huh? Think you can wake her up? The Lone Wanderer wants a word with her."

The doc stepped back in awe, realising just who this kid in busted up Talon Company merc armour was. No matter how much he revered her, he couldn't put Reilly at harm and simply said no, much to the wanderers chagrin." Fine." she snarled back at him," I'll do it myself." Maddie had learned a lot from James, her late father, and calmly she strutted over and administered her drug of choice. Psycho. Straight to the heart.

Reilly woke up screaming. Rage and pain flooding her system as she thrashed on her back. The explosion that sent her here flooded the forefront of her memories as she howled in torment. Feeling each piece of shrapnel enter her again.

The psycho coursing through her veins filled her with a bloodlust unlike any she had felt before. She flailed her fists and connected.

A skull. Someone in front of her.

She howled again and faced piercing azure eyes. Staring into her soul. She stilled. Fighting the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Another needle and calm washed over her. It must have been Med-X, the pain was gone and suddenly the roaring in her ears, like waves crashing on the shoreline gave way to silence.

"Can you hear me?" Maddie's gentle voice crashed through the eerie silence. Reilly nodded, her mind still foggy from the meds. "Can you tell me your name?" Reilly was quiet for a moment then spoke in the faintest of whispers "Reilly." "Good, you remember who you are, that's a start. What happened to you to end up here?"

Reilly looked into the strangers eyes and seen the most peculiar mix of compassion and kindness hidden in the cerulean depths. She instantly felt at ease.

Reilly began her tale with a croaky timbre to her voice. "We were leading an assault on the statesman Hotel in downtown D.C, what should have been routine went to shit very quickly. We were ambushed on all sides, with nowhere to go we headed for the roof, Muties hot on our six. They'd booby trapped the whole route and I was on point. I don't know how we got there but we did. I told them to hold the roof and I'd head to Underworld for help. I scaled the heights, making it to the street and ran through the metros. I made it all the way here when those fucking Muties outside… They had a missile launcher and were spot on with their accuracy. I remember blinding white light and a peculiar sensation of flying. Then darkness."

Maddie didn't realise she had been holding her breath whilst Reilly told her tale, scared of missing a single word. She was captivated.

"And just who are you?" Reilly asked, adopting a more authoritative stance. "My names Madison, but you can call me Maddie. Im the Lone Wanderer, or so Three dog likes to call me, and I'd like to help you."

Relief washed over Reilly, thinking back to her compatriots stuck on that roof. She didn't just get help, she got the living legend. The guardian of the wastes! Reilly stood up and looked to Maddie with excitement. "Let's go save my Rangers!"

The wanderer tossed a bag of caps at Doc Barrows and gestured at Reilly to take the lead. She grabbed her scratched and dented forest green combat armour and proudly buffed her breastplate. "I'm coming guys!" she whispered to herself as she took the lead, heading out of Underworld with the Wanderer at her back.

They silently made their way to the metro tunnels outside the Museum, careful not to be spotted by the Muties occupying the monument, Reilly pointed her assault rifle forwards wary of their movement and sighed in relief when none of them spotted the pair. The Wanderer bringing up the rear.

Maddie couldn't get herself out her own head. She had run away from Sarah and here she was, ready to walk into an ambush because a pretty girl told a sob story.

She knew why she was running away from Sarah, it was mutual, Sarah wanted her as much as Maddie did. Maddie knew better than to admit any of her feelings in a time of war. It was easier that than watching her die in front of her if the time came. She couldn't watch another person she cared about lose their life for her fight.

No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she couldn't help checking Reilly out as she waltzed effortlessly between the rubble of the Mall, more shadow than woman. She was graceful and still every bit the soldier. Her physique matched Maddie's own, lithe and nimble yet defined. Maddie felt a blush rise as they reached the Metro station and Reilly caught her eye, she hoped Reilly didn't see where her eyes were lingering moments before.

"We take these tunnels to Metro Central then North to Vernon Square, prepare for Ghouls in the tunnels and Muties on the surface. If they're alive it should be a straightforward extraction." Maddie held her gaze and simply nodded, gesturing with her sidearm for Reilly to lead the way. They descended the stairs and entered the Metro. Darkness engulfing them.

Reilly stilled when they entered the tunnels, her fear of the dark and her dull aches resurfacing stopping her in her tracks. "Maddie, take point. I'm not feeling too hot." Maddie looked her over, concern touching her face as she furrowed her brow. "Are you alright Reilly? Do you need another Med-X?" Maddie asked whilst fumbling in her fatigues for a syringe.

"No, don't waste it. I'm just… Uncomfortable in the dark." Madison smirked "Scared of the things that go bump in the night Reilly? How old are you anyway?" The sarcasm came in waves, and Reilly rolled her jade green eyes "I'm 30 and being scared of the things that go bump in the night is how I've miraculously lived this long so if you're done with your smart ass comments then let's press on."

Maddie giggled but stepped forward.11 years. 11years difference and I'm the one not scared of the unknown.Maddie was long past fear, she was terrified when she left the vault, everything she had ever known crumbling around her as the people she once counted as friends hunted her. Now she was hard as stone.

Don't worry, I'll protect you.

She moved like a black cat, unseen till the last second as she pounced. Reilly barely had time to get a shot in as Maddie took down feral after feral. Before long they had reached Vernon Square station. Maddie turned to Reilly "Before we step out into the firing line I recommend we take an hour to rest up and eat. I wanna check your wounds and make sure your fit to fight." Reilly huffed but reluctantly agreed. Her Rangers might not have an hour left.

They settled in what was once the ticket office and Maddie pulled out a working hotplate and two tins of cram from her pack. She opened them and sat them on the hotplate.

Once satisfied she took out a small medkit from her fatigues and stalked towards Reilly. Sensing the unspoken, Reilly unbuckled her armour and took off her shirt, leaving her in just a faded sports bra. Madison let out a small groan, and set about her work.

Doctor Barrows was good but some of his sutures were loose and one particularly nasty cut was beginning to look infected. Madison reached for her pack and handed Reilly some antibiotics. "they're stale but they'll help." Reilly nodded her thanks and grabbed her canteen, swallowing them down.

Satisfied, Maddie went back to the loose stitches and carefully unpicked them. She grabbed a salve from the med kit, made with herbs from the Mohave she bought from a caravan. Agave and broc flower the man had said. "Disinfects, soothes and heals." Maddie stated as she gently rubbed the tincture on Reillys wounds.

Reilly let out a gasp, not sure if it was the cool mixture or the contact that spurred it on. She grumbled her thanks as Maddie studied her face. It was then Reilly really took a moment to look at her. She was young, younger than anyone that fearless should be, no lines on her face and cleaner than most, she really was a vault dweller. Perfect teeth worrying her bottom lip as she gently re-stitched the gash on her side. Golden hair tied up in a messy bun similar to Reilly herself.

Reilly noticed the gash along the side of Maddie's head. "I hope the one who gave you this is dead." Reilly said as she pointed to the wound. Maddie smiled. "Mutie got me just outside Underworld. Thankfully I'd already downed the one with the Missile Launcher or I'd have been in a lot worse shape." she teased. Reilly rolled her eyes. "100% not my fault I'm not a living legend like you and got blown up. You all done or too busy admiring my adonis like physique?"

Maddie flushed and jabbed a stimpak into Reillys side, releasing the healing liquid through Reillys long groan. "Now I'm all done." Maddie giggled playfully. "and would you look at that, dinners ready." she took the cans off the hotplate with oven gloves and dumped the contents into two mess tins. She handed one to Reilly then tucked in herself.

Reilly was famished. How long was it since she'd last eaten? She had been too concerned with her comrades to focus on herself.

And Butcher.

She had ended things just before they left for Vernon Square but now she felt so guilty. She had never loved him but he was distraught. She didn't want to go back but she couldn't run away now. She had to save them all and face Butcher. Give him the reason for pushing him away. She couldn't watch any of them die in front of her. Maddie had been watching Reilly with a calm grace. Studying her it looked, Reilly was first to break the silence. "So Lone Wanderer, what's your story?"

Maddie looked at her intensely for a moment before beginning her tale. "If you listen to GNR, three dog would say I just emerged from the Vault a Saint, sent to the wastes to make the Capitol Wasteland a better place. But that's a lie. I spent 19 years in Vault 101 then Dad left and all of a sudden I was persona non grata, public enemy number one."

Reilly looked on intently and Madison carried on, "The people I had grown up with hunted me, no one ever leaves. We are born in the vault and we die in the vault. With the help of my best friend I mounted an escape. I was so nearly there when I saw her, Amata, being beaten by her own father to give me up. I confronted them. I couldn't ignore her cries and I killed them. I killed my best friends dad whilst following my own. I was so scared."

"My only friend hated me and so I ended up in Megaton with no idea how this world works and just helped everyone I could. I wandered for a bit till I found GNR plaza, Three Dog, the Brotherhood and Sarah Lyons. I finally had answers. And a home. I found my dad and we were going to do great things. We were going to save the world, fresh clean water for everyone. Can you imagine? Me, Dad and Sarah."

Madison hesitated for a second, "Then the Enclave murdered him in front of me and I ran from the woman I think I might have fallen for. I wandered some more, up to Arefu and the Republic of Dave then I returned to the city and began clearing the Mall, that's where I get this cool scar and meet this cool lady who's leading me into a deathtrap."

Reilly giggled at the last part "I'm too old to be cool Maddie. Seems like an absolute nightmare for you." Her expression softened and her voice dropped to a whisper "I'm sorry about your dad." she reached out her hand and placed it on Maddie's own, an unspoken comfort spread between the two, a spark? Reilly dismissed the notion right away.

"Other than Sarah, I've never told anyone my story, that I killed my best friends father. I still feel so lost." Maddie choked back a sob. Why am I telling her this? I've just met this woman. Maddie pulled her hand back. "Should we press on?" Maddie closed herself off again and Reilly took a step back, unaware she had stood up at all.

"Roger that, I'll bring up your six, just stick to the shadows and if it moves, kill it." both women checked their firearms and their emotions then headed for the gate. Maddie had returned to her silent ways as she stepped forward into the blinding wasteland sun.

Vernon Square was crawling with Muties.

Maddie and Reilly crouched behind an old burnt out car. Reilly was about to suggest mapping out a strategy when Maddie decided gung ho was the answer. She leapt over the car leaving Reilly crouching with her mouth ajar,reckless bastard!Reilly thought to herself as the Wanderer showed just why she was to be feared and awed.

Maddie dodged bullets like they were merely gnats irritating her, she ducked and weaved pulling her hunting rifle up and taking down three Muties with precision headshots. Their brains exploding through the exit wound as the bullet passed through their eye sockets and forced its way out the back of their skulls.

Reilly had counted fifteen Super Mutants. Just as she was about to make a move, a centaur rounded the car with Reilly firmly in its sights. She didn't hesitate, she grabbed the combat knife from her boot, sidestepped the hideous creature and jammed the knife into the centaurs spine. The abomination twitched and fell to the ground, lifeless.

She made her move, watching Madison advance through the square, moving from cover to cover keeping the Muties pinned in place. Reilly grabbed her assault rifle and took aim.

Four mutants downed from her covered position, that left eight as the assault rifle quieted. Madison was already inches from one who had turned his focus to Reilly. Reilly smirked as Maddie leapt through the air and plunged the knife into the Super Mutants back as he was taking aim, running the weapon down through his flesh to tear out his spine.

The brutality continued as the remaining seven surfaced. These were out of reach of melee weapons firmly perched in the windows of the surrounding buildings.

They were safe in cover.

Maddie signalled to Reilly to take the two nearest to her. Four short bursts of automatic fire and Seven became five. Their bodies falling to the ground with a thud. Maddie had grabbed a scope from her pack and five shots and five thuds later silence descended upon the square. Maddie caught Reillys eye and nodded to the hotel. They advanced knowing the worst was yet to come.

The route to the hotel took them through Our Lady of Hope hospital, the foyer was deathly quiet, they scaled the first few floors.Where are all the mutants?Maddie thought to herself as they silently slinked through the halls.

They must be moving to the hotel to get to the Rangers.

Her silent musing was interrupted by a gruff voice, loud and definitely not human. "Huh, who's there?" Maddie looked back at Reilly and pointed twice to the side, ordering her to flank them as she advanced.

Relliy snuck into the room off the corridor, a ward with an exit point further down the room. She didn't see the tripwire.

Reilly heard the snap along with the sound of three pins ejecting from suspended grenades all at once. She threw herself behind cover just in time to protect her head and torso and she screamed as the shrapnel shredded her left calf.

Time slowed. She heard the thundering of Mutie footsteps first into the room as they charged. Reilly sobbed, this was it. She was going to die.

Just as one of the Mutants rounded her cover, she saw the most glorious of sights. There was Maddie coming from the back, dual wielding 10mm submachine guns and screaming like a banshee. The bullets tearing through the hideously huge yellow mutant that she thought would be the last thing she would ever see. Her saviour took no prisoners and with an executioners accuracy downed the Mutant group with only one clip.

Once the room quieted and she was sure no more Mutants were coming, Madison rushed to Reillys side. Wordlessly she took out her small field medkit and went to work.

She cut the fatigues from Reillys leg and jabbed her with Med-X "Now hold still." Maddie said "This is gonna hurt like a bitch." she took the tweezers and plunged inside the gaping holes in Reillys leg, pulling out shrapnel.

Reilly screamed. The Med-X dulling but not lessening the pain. She was scared she would pass out when Madison finally stopped. She applied some of her salve and began sewing the holes with a field medics speed and precision. She ended by injecting a stimpak and watched as the wounds began to heal.

Madison took the moment to lose her cool, "What the fuck happened Reilly? I was nearly on them and all of a sudden your blowing yourself up again!?" Reilly bit back, "I hit a tripwire not realising the Super Mutants had left me a beautiful grenade bouquet!" she was furious, she had nearly died and here was this fresh-faced whippersnapper having a go at her.

Maddie's features softened. "Don't die on me, that's an order Reilly. I don't want to see another friend die in front of me." Reilly stilled. They had only known each other for a few hours but she was counted as a friend? She huffed "Okay friend, help me up. We have a job to do" her commanding exterior dropped just enough to let out a smile at her new friend and Madison returned the grin with her perfect teeth.

Reilly stood on her newly patched leg and winced, the pain still present but it took her weight. She looked at Maddie and saw her look of concern. Reilly simply nodded and they pressed further, making their way into the Statesman Hotel.

The hotel was crawling with Muties, much to Maddie's displeasure. She had hoped that Reillys traps would have taken care of a few of them at least. She was like a snake, spotted at the last second and dealing a venomous blow. She was death and she carved her way through the ruin delivering all she crossed to their demise.

Reilly was following close by, searching for something, what it was the Wanderer didn't know and didn't care. She was focused on protecting the woman she was escorting to the roof. Reilly was satisfied she had found what she was looking for and they pressed onward to the roof.

They passed the fallen body of Theo, one of Reilly's Rangers and she briefly stopped to close his eyes and murmur her apologies before taking the ammo case he was carting. Their eyes locked, blue on green and for a second both women shared the grief of the moment before Reilly turned and headed up the final flight of stairs to the roof terrace.

Once on the roof, they were met with the most extraordinary of sights. All the rangers alive and well and the bodies of tens of Muties littered around. Brick, Butcher and Donovan all present and accounted for.

Brick was the first to shout, "Commander on deck! Hoo-rah!" Butcher and Donovan both cheered! Rushing to Reilly and lifting her into the air. She giggled and smiled at Maddie "Alright guys put me down! I don't deserve all the credit!" she was begrudgingly lowered to the ground and she caught her balance.

"Guys this is who really saved your asses. Meet Madison, the Lone Wanderer." the murmurs from the group ceased as they all stood in awe. "I appreciate that guys but can we stop gawking and get off this damn roof please?"

Reilly jumped into action, snapping her dreamy gaze back from Maddie to the men and woman in her company. "You heard the lady. Back to HQ double time! Brick, here's a conductor to get that elevator back to working order. Get it sorted and let's get off the damn roof" Reilly winked at the Wanderer and within minutes the rangers had assembled in the hotel lobby and began making their way to Seward Square.

Reilly hung back to speak with Maddie. "Come with me? To HQ? I'd certainly feel safer with you there with us." Maddie's perfect teeth were worrying that pretty pink bottom lip again and Reilly was enraptured, Jesus Reilly not again! She thought as she snapped her eyes back to Maddie's, realising she had been staring.

"Okay" Maddie whispered faintly, like she was sealing her fate. What was it about this rusty old merc that had Maddie hooked? She knew she wanted to be her friend, to be there for her but was there the possibility of something more? Her thoughts drifted back to Sarah, headstrong and cocky. The kind of attitude that gets a girl killed in the wastes.

Reilly was different.

Reilly strategized and meticulously planned every event. She was a master of stealth and she was right, this was why she was still alive and thriving in the wasteland. This one wouldn't die on her. With her mind made up she smiled at Reilly and she returned it with a blush, the tips of her ears reddening as the two of them set off through the crumbling ruins.


End file.
